Catain Luffy and Swordscat Zoro
by Luffy Cat
Summary: After a long night of partying, the Straw Hat Pirates didn't expect to wake up to find Luffy and Zoro turned into cats. But they did... And they are super cute!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night had been quiet, with only the soft snores made by the crew members as they slept. They were all dreaming of adventures and reaching the goals that they wanted to achieve in life. There were no nightmares, simply wonderful stories of what each person imagined and hoped would be in their future.

The seven friends had partied all night, celebrating the finding of a large amount of treasure. They had happened to come across a pirate ship that was sinking, most likely defeated by an enemy that had more powerful. It was full of many different animals, and a lot of gold.

Since no one had been there, they were able to just take it all. Nami had been extremely excited about this, and insisted that they have a party.

No one objected to this, so they had a feast, competitions, and told each other stories. Everyone enjoyed it, looking forward to the next time they could do it.

When Robin had finally pointed out that they should probably go to bed to be well rested for their next day, they had all reluctantly agreed. But they had been really tired, and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds, forgetting to have someone take the watch.

Sanji was the first wake up, he often was because he was dedicated to having breakfast at least started when everyone else got up. He walked to the kitchen, planning on what he would create for Nami and Robin.

His movements woke one of the other boys and the reindeer. Usopp yawned, rubbing his eyes as he almost fell out of his hammock.

"I'm so exhausted…" Chopper said as he looked at the sniper, knowing he would be the same way.

"Yeah… Last night was so fun, I think everyone will be tired today." Usopp said.

…

Nami and Robin were in the girls quarters, getting dressed, though Nami was struggling with this. She had challenged Zoro to a drinking duel, both of them betting the portion of the treasure they were going to receive, and neither of them had given in, resulting in a draw due to the fact that they ran out of sake.

She was still dizzy from that, even after sleeping.

Both of the girls soon walked to the kitchen, greeted the cook, and sat at the table. Usopp and Chopper soon entered as well, talking about what had been the best part of the party.

"I think it was when we ran out of food, Luffy looked so disappointed! It was hilarious!" Chopper squealed.

"No, I think it was when Sanji tried to dance with Nami!" Usopp laughed, "She got so angry at him for that!"

They continued their conversation as they sat down across from the girls.

Sanji turned, "Its ready! Hey where are Luffy and Zoro?"

Nami sighed, "They're probably still sleeping, too tired to get up I guess."

"Well, if they don't eat now, Luffy will just demand way more food later. Can you go get them Chopper?"

"Sure Sanji!"

Chopper hopped out of his chair and ran to the men's quarters, his hoofs clopping softly on the wood. He entered the room and looked around for his two friends, but couldn't see them in their beds.

But he did see something in them. All of their clothes were laying in a pile on the hammocks.

Chopper rushed back to the room where the others were waiting patiently, and he told them in a panicked voice, "Guys! They're missing! The only thing they left behind is their clothes!"

"What? They're gone, and they left their clothes?" Usopp said as he looked at Choppers worried face.

They all calmly went back to where Chopper had seen this, thinking that Chopper's eyes had tricked him, and he had overreacted. But when they got there, they saw that his words were true.

"Why would they leave? And without their clothes too?" Nami wondered, trying to understand.

"Look! Luffy's pile of clothes are moving!" Usopp exclaimed.

Robin walked forward slowly, reached into the hammock, and pulled some of the clothing away.

She was slightly surprised by what she saw, and seeing her expression, the others came forward as well to have a look at what it was.

There lay a extremely cute black cat. It's tail flicked back in forth as it continued sleep soundly. It's paws twitched slightly, and it's head turned a bit, moving the straw hat that say upon its small head. Though hard to see, they could make out a scar beneath its left eye.

"Oh no." Nami put a palm to her face.

"Wait, is that Luffy?!" Usopp yelled, very confused.

This made the cat wake up, opening its eyes and stretching its mouth into a large yawn, its sharp white teeth gleaming. It looked around at the group of people standing around it.

The cat tried to speak, but instead it let out a small meow.

It looked surprised when this happened and it stared at the crew members as if they knew why this happened, and wanted them share the answer with it.

"Luffy?... You are Luffy… Right?" Chopper squeaked nervously.

The cat looked at him strangely, and then nodded it's head.

"Ahh! Luffy's been turned into a cat!" He started to run around in circles.

"If this is what happened to Luffy, I wonder if…?" Robin stared towards Zoro's pile of clothes.

She went over to it, and did the same as she had before, pulling some of the clothing aside. Underneath was another cat, but this one had green fur. He was curled up, the three earnings attached to his triangular ears moving slightly as he breathed in and out.

"Zoro is a cat too." Robin told her friends as they stared in her direction.

"What…? How…? Why…?" Nami questioned slowly.

Luffy once again tried to speak, this time being able to control his vocal chords better, though you could still hear the meow in it, "We're cats? Me and Zoro?"

They returned their gaze to him, glad that he was still able to talk.

"Yes, that's how it seems to be captain." Robin responded to him.

Zoro opened his eyes a little. What was this talk about them being cats? He looked down at his hands- No wait! They were paws!

He leaped upwards in shock, his tail puffed up and fur on end. He flew through the air, only to fall back down and hit the ground with a crash.

"Oww…" He groaned with his face in the floor.

"Are you ok Zoro?" Luffy asked as he jumped out of his own hammock, trying to make his way to the green cat.

But when he tried to walk on his paws, he just tripped over himself ended up in a pile of fur beside Zoro.

"How do you use these things?!" He waved his tiny paws in the air.

"How should I know!" Zoro hissed in aggravation.

Robin giggled softly at the sight of the two cute cats as they started to tumble over top each other trying to fight, but failing miserably.

Luffy let out a yowl, breaking away from Zoro, "Ow! What was that?!"

There was a small scratch along his right side that was bleeding slightly.

"You have claws now, so you're going to have to be more careful. Zoro must have caught you with one of his."

"Ahh! Luffy you're bleeding I'll help you!" Chopper panicked, looking around for his medical bag.

"Calm down Chopper, Luffy can just lick it and it will be fine." Robin explained.

"Lick it? Why would I touch myself with my tongue?" Luffy didn't understand at all.

He looked into Robin's eyes, which seemed to just repeat what she had said to him. So he decided to try it.

He stuck out his now spiky tongue and ran it across the scratch. It felt pretty natural, so luffy repeated this, again and again, which made his fur become slightly slippery and wet. The blood had soon stopped, and it didn't sting as much.

Zoro had seen this weird thing that Luffy was doing, and decided to try it, even without any wound of his own. He was soon rhythmically licking himself, which felt nice on his soft pelt.

"This is just strange…" Sanji commented as they watched the two cats.

"If you have to watch your claws, you should probably watch your teeth as well. Those things sure can hurt…" Usopp added as he remembered times he'd been bitten by different creatures.

Luffy finally stopped his grooming and looked up at his friends.

He then demanded, "I want meat!"

 **Note: My name is a good enough reason for me to write this.**

 **See what I did there with the title? Cat-ain Luffy and Swords-cat Zoro**

 **Also, I imagine these two as being very cute cats.**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well breakfast is ready, I made some sausage and a few other things." Sanji told Luffy.

The black cat bolted for the kitchen as soon as he learned this. Well… Tried to bolt for the kitchen. But once again, he collapsed because he had no clue how to get around on his four paws.

He hissed in frustration, trying to get up again. This time he slowly placed one paw forward, and let some of his weight fall on to it. He did this with his next paw, and so on.

He was soon able to slowly but steadily move without having much trouble.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" He complained as he almost slipped.

Zoro had no plans on following him. He didn't want to even try moving, thinking he would hit the ground in a heartbeat.

"We could just pick you up and carry you…" Usopp suggested.

"Yeah great idea!" Luffy meowed, "Someone come pick me up!"

Usopp came forward and gently did so, putting him in a position in his arms that wouldn't hurt the captain.

"Hey, what about me!?" Zoro yelled, obviously hoping someone would do the same for him.

"Ok, I'll try!" Chopper said.

The reindeer observed how Usopp had done it, then copied it as best as he could.

They took the cats to the kitchen, placing them down on top of the table. Luffy scrambled towards a plate of food while Zoro tried to steady himself on his four paws.

"Hey! No animals on the table!" Sanji shouted at the pair.

"How else are we supposed to eat, dartboard brow!" Zoro growled at the cook, his back arching slightly.

Sanji harshly shoved the balls of fur off the table, and for the second time that day they fell in a pile. He placed two plates of food on the ground for them, and then sat himself at the table.

Zoro flicked his tail in anger, and Luffy yowled in surprise. They got up, and looking into each other's eye, they nodded their heads, knowing what they both wished to do.

They leaped at the same time, claws unsheathed, and dug them into the blonde's legs.

Sanji yelled at the sudden pain, standing up and trying to shake them off.

"Get off me!"

"Neffer!" Zoro growled through his clamped jaws.

"Dish esh fur shoofin us oft ta tible!" Luffy mumbled.

"You pests!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed them abruptly by their scruffs, yanking them into the air.

Their paws dangled helplessly, grasping at nothing.

"Oh Sanji don't do that… Let them eat on the table… Darn they're just too cute!" Nami was frustrated that she couldn't act like her normal self because they were just so adorable.

Sanji couldn't go against her wishes, so he put them back on the table. Luffy looked quite satisfied by this, and he bent down to the nearest plate and started to gobble down what was on it.

Zoro also bent down, but struggled to keep all of the food in his newly shaped mouth, with small bits falling out here and there.

…

"So what are we going to do with them now?" Sanji asked as he cleaned all of the dishes.

"Nothing, I'm going to take a nap." Zoro responded, jaws parting in a yawn.

"I don't want to sleep, I want to play a game!" Luffy bounced up and down.

"Ok, let's play tag!" Chopper suggested.

"Alright, I just need to go get my hat."

Robin stopped him before he could leave, "Your hat isn't going to fit on you anymore. You should leave it in your room so you don't lose it since it might fall off your head."

This made him rather sad, his tail drooping as he realized she was right. He hopped off the table and dragged his paws on the floor as he left.

"Aww… I can't stand seeing him so miserable…" Nami commented with both sweetness and anger in her voice.

Her actions towards those two idiots had completely changed just because they were cats.

…

"Wait, slow down Usopp!"

"Why would I slow down Luffy?! The point of the game is to not get tagged!"

"Yeah but it's no fair that my legs are so much shorter now…"

"Can't you just use your Devil Fruit powers?"

"Oh ya!"

The cat slowed his pace for a moment so that he could throw his paws backwards, stretching in the long nosed boy's direction, and then as he yelled, "Gum Gum Bazooka!" his paws whipped back to his front, heading for Usopp.

He expected it to hurt a lot, based on the times he had soon Luffy use this move on his opponents. But when his furry paws reached him it only felt like a sharp poke.

"Gotcha!" Luffy exclaimed as he raced away.

"That was a lot weaker than I expected it to be." Usopp commented as he followed closely behind the cat.

"You can't catch me Usopp!" Chopper claimed as he turned his head to smile.

All of a sudden, a green blur flew in front of his face, giving a surprised hiss.

He had stepped on the sleeping Zoro's tail, causing it to flair in pain.

The green cat glared at him, "Watch where you're going Chopper! That hurts a lot!"

"I'm really sorry Zoro! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going… Is your tail ok? Do you need medical attention?!"

"No… It's fine…"

He bent his head and licked at it a few times as the pain faded away.

Nami had watched as all of these things happened, and it left her deep in thought. Those two were now small and as Luffy had demonstrated just now, weaker. They probably didn't realize this themselves though, so if they tried to fight someone, they could end up getting seriously injured.

Because of their size, they could easily be stepped on by the rest of the crew as they did what was needed for the ship. Normal situations in which Luffy and Zoro would have been absolutely fine in before, they would have to be careful in. Everyone was would have to take extra care watching out for them.

She smiled, but maybe it would be worth it. They were so cute! She wondered if it would be ok to pet them.

 **Note: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luffy watched the unmoving green tail attached to a sleeping feline. He clearly imagine it swishing back and forth, asking to be caught. The raven coloured cat tried to resist the urge as he started to crouch down, his own tail flicking slightly with excitement. His haunches stuck up in the air as they swayed from side to side. His eyes measured the distance between himself and the other cat.

Then, when the moment couldn't be more perfect or his measuring more precise, he leaped forward. His paws reaching out as he landed right on top of the tail, claws digging into it slightly. For about a fourth of a second, Luffy felt the pleasure of his success ripple through his pelt.

But that was the amount of time it took for Zoro to leap at the shock and pain, falling off the couch he had been so comfortably napping on just now. He screeched as he saw that it had been his captain, and launched himself at the black cat.

They clawed at each other as they each tried to gain the advantage of being on top, but they just kept rolling over.

Zoro spat furiously, "Why did you do that?! Never touch my tail!"

Luffy giggled slightly as he barely avoided another swipe at his nose.

"I couldn't help it Zoro!"

Usopp came into the room, wanting to rest from the sun outside.

"Hey, why are you guys fighting!? Stop it!"

The sniper came forward, worried that they might have had some sort of argument, and tried to stop them. But as he blocked them from each other with his arm, a claw from Luffy came forth. It scraped into Usopp's skin making him yell, "Ow!"

The two cats stopped fighting.

"I'm sorry Usopp… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Luffy looked at his paws on shame.

Usopp was holding his arm with his opposite hand, so that the cut was hidden from their view.

He sighed, "It's ok, I know you didn't do it on purpose… I should've known better than to get between you guys…"

"Yeah don't do it again, ok? We can sort out our own problems Usopp. Why don't you go get Chopper to put something on that?"

"Alright." Usopp said, passing Nami, who had just walked in.

The navigator had been thinking about it all day now, and couldn't help but go see them. She wanted to pet their fur and see what it felt like.

She wasn't sure how they would react, but she asked anyway, "Hey you two… I was wondering… Can… Can I pet you?"

Zoro gave her a, what-the-hell-why-would-I-ever-let-you-do-that-you-crazy-women-if-you-even-try-to-do-that-I-will-slice-you-into-a-thousand-pieces, look, while Luffy's face showed that he was just plain confused.

"Umm… I guess so… But I don't really understand why you want to…" Luffy told her.

Nami didn't hesitate and bent down, gently taking her hand and stroking it down his back.

Hewas extremely soft, even though he was a short haired cat. She smiled as she placed her hand on his head and moved it along his spine again.

Luffy didn't know why, but he liked how it felt. His throat started to rumble uncontrollably.

"Wha-what is that?" Luffy wondered as it got louder.

Nami smiled, happy he was enjoying this, "You're purring, it's what cats do sometimes when they are happy."

He quickly accepted d this, not minding it at all. The navigator began to scratch his delicate ears, which only made his purrs grow.

Zoro rolled his eyes in disgust, thinking he would never give into something like that. But the girl saw this and reached her left hand for him, rubbing his chin before he could stop her.

He desperately tried to stop his own purring, but he couldn't and it come out, matching with the one from Luffy. Both of their tails swished with joy.

"Now I know your weakness!" She laughed as they laid helplessly on their sides.

…

Nami had informed everyone on the Merry about how much the two cats enjoyed being petted. They had all gotten a good laugh out of that one, with Luffy and Zoro blushing slightly, if cats can do that.

Robin heard this news, and decided to try it herself. She found that Nami was completely right, as they both leaned into her hands as she rubbed them.

"I want to see if they like playing with toys." Usopp told everyone, "Can we try?"

Robin nodded, curiosity sparking in her mind.

Usopp threw a tiny stuffed mouse across the floor. Luffy chased after it as soon as he saw it. Zoro on the other paw, (paw, ha ha) tried to resist the urge. He didn't have a wish to look ridiculous in front of his crewmates as his captain seemed to.

The black cat pawed at the toy, and it slid around on the floor. Luffy scrambled after it wherever it went. After several attempts, he was able to capture it in his jaws. He stalked proudly back to Usopp with it in his mouth.

Usopp smiled, glad that his small creation was being enjoyed. He took something else out of his bag, this time just a simple ball of yarn. He threw it in Zoro's direction, obviously wanting him to play.

Zoro glared at him, growling to show he didn't like this.

"Aww come on Zoro! Please, we want to see you play with it!" Chopper pleaded.

The reindeer looked like he might cry if he didn't do it, so Zoro sighed and batted at the yarn.

"How's that?" He said.

"You know what he meant Zoro! He wants you to actually play with it, like Luffy did." Nami explained.

Zoro just grunted again and nudged it with his nose.

"You better do as Nami Swan says moss fur!" Sanji yelled.

The green cat just growled at him as he repeatedly hit the ball with his paw, not understanding the purpose of this.

Luffy couldn't stand just sitting by anymore, so he ran up to it and grabbed the yarn in his mouth and two front paws. His other two legs began kicking at it as he rolled onto his back. The black cat purred as the yarn unraveled from its ball shape.

"Too bad Luffy couldn't wait his turn, I'm sure Zoro was about to do the same thing." Usopp commented sarcastically.

"Aww Zoro!" Chopper complained.

The cat who wasn't playing just gave his friends an icy stare.

Luffy finally stopped when he came to the end of the yarn. He picked himself up and started grooming his now messy fur.

"Hey, shitty cook, what's for dinner?"

Luffy looked up at Sanji hopefully and yowled, "Meat?!"

 **Note: This chapter was fun... Like the other chapters before it... I think I'm liking this fanfiction too much...**

 **The cat you might see in the image is the one for my profile picture I'm using at the moment. So it's not really meant to be the cover art for this story, since I do imagine Luffy being black cat.**

 **I did consider naming it Straw Cat Luffy and Swordscat Zoro, but I decided against it for some reason... I don't actually know exactly why... Just cuz...**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luffy stretched out his limbs, feeling tired after eating a nice meal of meat. He said a quick bye to his friends and then headed for the bow of the ship. He looked up at the head figure, seeing how much taller it was then him now.

The black cat extended his paws so that they could reach the top of it, and landed neatly on its surface. This was his special spot on the ship, whether he was a cat or not.

Luffy laid down and curled his tail around himself, his fur moving slightly with the wind. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

…

Luffy licked his lips as he spotted a mouse scuttling among some bushes. He carefully started to move forward, placing his paws down silently with each step. The tiny creature wasn't paying much attention to its surroundings, for it was more focused on the bits of food on the ground.

The black cat's tail started to flick ever so slightly with excitement, ready to pounce at any moment. But he waited patiently, knowing if he tried too soon he would lose his prey. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, continuing to get closer.

Then all of a sudden, a bird flew up from a nearby tree, squawking and startling the mouse. It's head moved back and forth, and spotted Luffy. It immediately tried to escape, but it was too late.

The Straw Hat Pirate had already jumped forward, landed neatly on the mouse. It struggling for a few seconds, clinging to the hope of somehow getting away. But Luffy let his claws sink into its pelt, and it went limp.

He purred with satisfaction at his catch. He parted his jaws, leaning down so he could eat it. But the mouse suddenly disappeared, replaced by a large dog.

Luffy jumped back in surprise, not expecting his meal to change into a canine.

The brown muscular animal let out a growl, baring its teeth at its natural enemy.

The cat felt his heart start to beat faster, and he knew he should run away. He tried to lift his front right paw, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. He looked down at it, and started to panic when his other paws wouldn't move either.

The dog had started to move forward, it's threatening noises becoming louder. Luffy could see into its brown eyes, and they showed how much it wished to attack him with no mercy. He could feel it's stinky breath on his face and he flinched.

Luffy tried to breathe in some air to calm himself down, but none came. He realised this was sort of like whenever he was stuck in water. But there wasn't water anywhere near him, or sea prism stone.

What was going on?

The dog now had its jaws wide open, and its mouth and strong paws came down upon Luffy, digging into his skin.

…

Luffy woke up with a start, gasping for air and scrambling across the round head figure of the Going Merry. He slipped when his paws couldn't find a good grip on it, and slid off its side.

He yowled in shock as he found himself hanging on the very edge, the only thing keeping him from plummeting into the ocean below was his tiny claws stuck in its wood.

"Help me!" He howled to his friends.

When they heard him, they all got up and ran to the deck, wondering what had happened to their captain. Robin was able to follow where the noise was coming from, and was the first to lean over the side of the ship and see him dangling helplessly.

"Please help me!" He repeated desperately.

At that moment, his claws detached from the ship, and he dropped towards the water. Thinking fast, Robin was able to make several arms appear from the side of the ship and grab Luffy by one of his paws. But she wasn't able to get a good grip on it before it slipped out of her hand.

He made a small splash as he touched the water and disappeared beneath its surface.

Zoro, being the one who usually saved Luffy from drowning, leaped onto the ship's side wall, about to follow him. But Usopp held him back before he could do so.

"You can't swim as well since you're a cat now Zoro! If you go too, then you'll both drown!"

"I don't care Usopp, I need to help Luffy!"

The green cat was able to get away from the sniper, and went straight into the ocean.

"Those idiots!" Nami shouted, "Now their both going to die! Sanji go get them back here!"

"Yes Nami dear!" Sanji said as he also jumped into the water.

…

Zoro couldn't find Luffy at all. In the past it hadn't been that hard of a task since he wore his bright red vest, but now he was a dark black cat. He would only be harder to find as he went deeper and deeper into the water.

The only thing Zoro could do was go deeper as well, hoping he was in the same area as his captain.

…

Sanji could see Zoro a few feet below him, but even as a cat he was swimming pretty fast. He guessed it was because Luffy was in danger. But Sanji still kicked out as hard as he could trying to get to that moss furred idiot. Then he would somehow get his captain as well

…

Luffy wasn't even thinking about the fact he was sinking in the water anymore. His mind was focused on that dream that had gotten him into this mess. Why had his mouse turned into a terrible dog? Did it mean something?

Luffy didn't know what to think, for he rarely ever had nightmares.

He looked upwards and saw both the figures of Zoro and Sanji, obviously trying to save him. He really wished he could swim.

That was his last thought before he blacked out.

 **Note: It was only just a dream! (To the tune of that song)**

 **I realize now that having Luffy fall into the water and Zoro trying to save him is a common thing used in stories... Oh well, I don't really care how non-original I am!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luffy coughed as he took in a long ragged breath. His stomach tried to rise upwards, but it struggled to do so, for a heavy weight laid upon it. His eyes slowly opened to see what it was, but only saw green.

It was fuzzy, soft, and warm, so Luffy guessed it was Zoro. With the little strength he had left, he rolled over, causing the unspoken First Mate to fall off of him and awake from unconsciousness.

"Luffy, you idiot. It took me forever to drag your ass up onto this shore."

Luffy spit some water out of his mouth, "Thanks Zoro… Where Sanji?"

"Sanji? Shouldn't he still be on the Going Merry with the rest?"

"No, I saw him behind you in the water. I think he was trying to save both of us."

"That shitty cook, I obviously had everything under control!" He let out an annoyed growl, "Now we're going to have to find him."

Zoro rose to his paws, reaching them forward to let his back stretch out. Luffy only groaned and crawled forward a bit on his stomach.

The green cat's tail flicked in annoyance. He knew his captain was still tired, but he had little patience left in him. He had been the one who had to actually carry him to safety. It had taken a lot of energy, with Zoro holding onto him with just his scruff in his jaws.

That's why, as soon as he knew Luffy was safe, he had just collapsed on top of him.

Zoro sat down, staring at his captain as he tried to follow him.

"Come on, aren't you going to be King of the Pirates? You've gotta be stronger than that."

Luffy just meowed in frustration.

…

"What are those two things over there?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. We shall see as we pass by though." A women walking between two marines spoke.

They got closer to the figures that were moving in the sand and they were able to see that they were two cats.

"Aww, look! It's two cute kitties!" The lady said sweetly.

Zoro looked up at the women with long blonde hair that was making her way towards them. He hoped she would just ignore them, but that obviously was not going to happen. His fur started to fluff up as she came within an arm's length of them. Luffy was too busy trying to move around to notice.

As soon as she was close enough, the lady got down on her knees and started cooing, "You are so adorable! What are two sweet little kitties like you doing out here all alone?"

She smiled as a thought came to her mind, "You poor things look exhausted! Don't worry I'll take care of you from now on!"

She first wrapped her arms around Zoro, and lifted him from the ground. The cat immediately tried to wriggle free. He let out a hiss and dug his claws deep into her skin.

"Ow! Bad kitty, I'm trying to help you! You, why don't you hold this feisty one for me."

She handed Zoro to one of her guards, and then turned to Luffy. Zoro knew she wanted to pick him up as well, and in his mind he was screaming, "Don't you even think about it!"

But Zoro didn't know what might happen if he actually spoke, since it wasn't normal that cats could talk. He just continued writhing in the man's arms.

"You look even more tired then your friend! Don't worry, I'll handle you with great care."

She grabbed Luffy, and was pleased that he didn't move at all. Not that he could, he was too tired for that. He grunted and looked to Zoro, his eyes begging for help.

…

Sanji stared at the beautiful women who was capturing his two crewmates. He had thought about rescuing them, but had decided against doing anything yet.

First of all, it was Luffy's own fault for getting himself into this mess, and the same went for Zoro since he had stupidly gone after him. Second of all, that lady didn't look like she had any intention of hurting them, but actually helping them. And lastly, if he went up to her, he might not be able to get them back because if she wanted to keep them, well, how could he refuse a lady?

But he would follow them closely, and eventually save them.

Sanji wondered why she had two marine guards with her. Maybe she was related to or the wife of a marine officer.

…

"Alright you two, this is my room that I'm going to let you share with me. I had two little beds set up for you to rest in, but first, you both need a bath."

Zoro growled at this, he was perfectly fine with licking himself.

The women picked Zoro to clean first so she could go ahead and get it over with. She filled her personal tub with water, and quickly placed him inside before he could do anything. He cringed as the warm water soaked his green fur.

She squirted some soap onto his grimy pelt, and started to scrub it. He hissed with every stroke, and tried to swim for the tub's edge to escape. But that was useless, for the lady just grabbed him and pushed him back to the same spot.

Finally she stopped scrubbing, and rinsed off his body that was now covered in bubbles. She lifted him into the air and wrapped a towel around his wet fur. She moved it back and forth over him as she tried to dry him.

"Ok, your turn now!"

She went over to Luffy, and was about to pick him up, but she felt claws dig into her legs. Zoro wasn't about to let her put his captain in that water. It wasn't that deep, but it was enough to make him weak and possibly drown. Luffy arched his spine and backed away.

"Oh come on! I know cats are scared of water, but it's not that bad!"

She shook Zoro off of her leg and grabbed Luffy, and put him in the water. He immediately went limp, his head going under. His first mate yowled and leaped onto the edge of the tub to help him.

"What is with you two? You're going to have to keep your head up, or else you're going to drown!" She said as she pushed Zoro gently off the edge.

But when Luffy did not move, she had to pull his head out of the water using his scruff. She shook her head in confusion and started washing him the same way she had with Zoro, except with a little more care.

"Alright, now you two should be sparkling clean! It's time that I properly introduce myself to you." She smiled as the cats stared at her cutely, even though she knew it was meant to be angry stares.

"My name is Wendy. I suppose you two couldn't tell me your names even if you had them… So I will name you! To keep it simple the black one will be Kuro Neko, and the green one will me Midori Neko."

Luffy growled, he definitely did not want have the same name as that man from Usopp's village.

Wendy giggled at this, "You two are just too cute! I'm so glad I found you!"

She gathered both of me up into a hug, which they did not like at all.

"We're going to have so much fun together!"

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other, frightened by those words.

 **Note: Kuro means black, Midori means green, and Neko means cat.**

 **Also, if you didn't notice, I was able to complete the cover art for this story, so you can go look at it if you want.**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sanji groaned at his bad luck. The beautiful woman had taken his friends inside a marine base. It wasn't a very large one, so that was good. But he would still have to find a way to sneak in unnoticed if he wanted to get the two idiots back easily.

He walked around the building a few times, but from a good distance. He carefully examined areas where there were doors and windows. After a few minutes, the cook saw the perfect place to enter. It was a small door in the back that seemed like it usually wasn't used. It had a lock on it, one that Sanji was able to give a hard kick and break.

This allowed him to creak the door open and peek inside, looking to see if there was anyone there. It was a small dark hallway, and there wasn't a single guard. Sanji walked right in, calmly strolling down the passage, listening for any marines that might be hiding.

No one opposed him as he came to the bottom of a set of stairs. He hesitated as he lifted a foot to take another step. If he continued this way, then he would surely be caught, since it would probably lead him to the center of the base. He looked upwards, hoping for another option.

He spotted the ventilation that he could access if he just opened a loose panel hanging down. He did this, then leaped into it. His blonde hair brushed the top as he crawled on his hands and knees. The tube was extremely small, and he barely fit inside of it.

"Those two are going to owe me big time after this…"

…

Luffy wailed as he was stuffed into a cute, little, blue dress. Wendy made sure he wouldn't be able to get out of the outfit by himself by buttoning up the back of it. But the black cat still tried to wiggle out of the thing. It was extremely uncomfortable, so he wasn't going to just sit around and wear it.

"Aww, don't rip it up Kuro! It looks really nice on you!"

Wendy patted him on the head then got up to look for Zoro.

"Where did you go Midori? Come here kitty!"

He was hiding under her bed, backed up as far as he could go against the wall. He had seen the clothing she had laid out for him, and he could just imagine his crew mates laughing at him as he was forced to wear the dress that was quite similar to Luffy's, except it was white.

The lady finally poked her head under the bed and saw him in the corner. She reached for him and pulled the green cat out. He hissed at her loudly and tried to scratch her with his sharp claws.

"No, no, no Midori Neko! You're going to put on this dress right now! Trust me, you will look wonderful in it."

Zoro was forced in the same way his captain had been into the outfit, and he groaned loudly. She picked the two cats up in her arms, walking to her mirror.

"Look at yourselves! So pretty!" She smiled at them kindly.

For some reason Luffy started purring and rubbing his head against her hand when she said that. Zoro batted a paw at his face, trying to get him to stop. That behavior was unacceptable to him, and he didn't think Luffy actually knew what he was doing. He would save him from this terrible embarrassment and torture.

When the black cat didn't stop, and hysterical laugh could be heard above.

…

Sanji had finally found the room where his friends were being held. To his great surprise, Wendy (There was a small label on the door that had her name on it) had named them and was making them wear dresses. He had been able to hold back a giggle when he saw Luffy, but he could hardly stand it anymore when he saw Zoro.

He looked so funny in it, with his aggravation showing on his small cat face. Wendy had said they were pretty, and Luffy had started to purr. Sanji couldn't contain himself any longer and he laughed uncontrollably at the scene.

He rolled around, (As much as one can in a tiny ventilation tunnel) and ended up falling right through a small panel that opened as his weight came over it. This shocked him and his body froze as he landed on the ground in front of Wendy and the two cats.

The woman screamed in surprise, not really expecting a handsome man to fall from the ceiling.

"Umm… Hello…" Sanji greeted her awkwardly.

Luffy purred with amusement at the sight of his cook, while Zoro ran for under the bed, horrified that he might have been seen.

"Too late Zor-" He paused to correct himself, "Err, Midori… I've already seen you in the dress."

Sanji smirked, he would never let Zoro hear the end of this.

"Who are you?! What are you doing sneaking around this marine base?! Why were spying on us?! I'm the captain of this base, so if you don't answer then you will regret it!"

The three, now reunited, friends looked at her. They hadn't had any idea that she was a marine herself, much less a captain. This worried them, being so close to someone like this could get them caught because of the bounties some of the Straw Hats had. (Yes she had already caught the, but she didn't know who they were)

"Well… You see… These two are my cats… I saw you take them inside here, so I decided to follow you and retrieve them…"

"Through the ventilation system?" Wendy questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Umm… Yeah… I thought it would be… Easier than walking in…"

"Oh, is that so? I find that hard to believe. You could have just simply asked a marine at the front of the building to see me because I had taken your pets." Her eyes were now narrowed slightly.

"Err… You know what, I have to go now! Places to be, you know! I'll just take these guys with me…"

The cook grabbed Luffy and Zoro roughly and sprinted out the door, heading in the direction of the base's entrance.

"Men! Don't let that man leave this building! He could be a criminal!" Wendy shouted as she ran after them.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to escape with her alerting everyone here about us…" Sanji cursed under his breathe.

"Oi! Can you carry us a little bit more gently? The way you're doing it right now is hurting me." Zoro complained as he almost fell out of the man's arms.

"You moss furred idiot! You think that's what I'm concerned about right now?!"

Luffy interrupted the blonde before he could yell anymore at the green cat, "I smell meat!"

"That's probably because we're about to pass the mess hall." Sanji explained as he read the sign on the door ahead.

Shouts could be heard from behind them, and Sanji turned his head to see about ten marines following them closely. He faced forward and tried to go even faster.

"Stop shitty cook! Stop running!" Zoro yowled.

"Like hell I'm going to do that just because your stupid ass is uncomfortable!"

He felt claws sinking into the skin on his arm, causing him to let out a yell of pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bastard?!"

"Are you even paying attention dart brow!? Luffy's gone!"

"What?!" He exclaimed as he stared down, seeing that the fur ball had disappeared.

"Crap, where did he go?!"

"You wouldn't leave without one of your kitties would you?" They heard Wendy question, appearing from the middle of the group of marines cradling the black cat in her arms.

"That idiot! He must have jumped off when we went past the mess hall to get food!" Sanji yelled, frustrated that his captain could be so stupid.

"I'll distract Wendy and you get Luffy back." Zoro thought of a plan quickly.

"How the hell are you going to distract her?!"

He didn't respond as he leaped, running for the woman. She looked a bit surprised by this and turned her attention to him. Zoro rubbed against her legs and went between them, letting out a loud forced purr. Wendy soon reached down for him.

Sanji took this chance, rushing forwards and shoving into her. She stumbled, and he took Luffy out of her grasp and also took Zoro from the floor. He ran away once again form the now shocked soldiers.

…

They finally made it out of the marine base before they could run into any more trouble. Sanji ran for the beach, even though he knew he could possibly be spotted from far off. Maybe there would be a boat that he could steal.

But to his surprise, he saw the Going Merry not far off from the shore. He didn't question how the crew had been able to find them, just ran in the ship's direction. By the time he had made it to the water, they were close enough for him to swim to.

He jumped into the salty waves, holding onto the cats tighter. Luffy went limp under the surface, while Zoro purposefully kept himself still, trusting Sanji to get them to the safety of the Merry.

Usopp leaned over the side when he saw them approaching. Chopper came to help in his human form, and together they pulled their friends up onto the deck.

"Wow, you guys sure came to the ship fast! You could have waited on the shore you know, we would have picked you up." Usopp told them.

"No, there are some marines after us. We need to go, now!" Sanji explained.

"Ok, everyone who isn't a cat, get to work!" Nami commanded.

"Oh Nami, you look so beautiful when you're telling us what to do!" Sanji immediately complimented her, glad to see her again after being separated.

It didn't take long for the Straw Hats to get far enough away so that anyone chasing them wouldn't be able to catch up. The crew started to calm down and were able to get a good look at Zoro and Luffy.

Usopp was the first to comment, "You guys look so ridiculous in those dresses!"

Zoro immediately started tearing at the clothing with his teeth and claws. Luffy tried to tug the thing off without harming it.

"Oh, but I thought they looked rather cute wearing them." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, Kuro Neko and Midori Neko, you looked so cute!" Sanji smirked, obviously making fun of them.

Zoro hissed at the cook, giving him a when-I-turn-back-into-a-human-I-am-going-to-kill-you stare.

"Can someone please help me get this off?" Luffy meowed pathetically from somewhere in the tangled mess he had made of his dress.

Chopper took pity on him and rushed forward to help, getting the outfits off both of the cats. (Since he was the only one who didn't think it was really that funny and felt bad for them)

…

"You know those two cats that the man owned?" A soldier spoke to Wendy.

"Yes, what about them?" She grumbled as she was reminded of her failure at capturing the suspicious man.

"I couldn't help but notice that they in some way bear a resemblance to the pirates Roronoa Zoro and Straw Hat Luffy, who have high bounties. Here have a look at them."

He handed her their bounties and let her examine the pictures.

"Your right! They in some way do look similar to these pirates… Except for the fact that those pirates are human and those cats were… Well… Cats. How strange… Let's look into this a little more, maybe report it to a higher ranking officer if we find out anything. Thank you for this information, you are excused now."

The man left Wendy in her room to puzzle these thoughts. Could those two kittens somehow be related to those pirates? Or maybe even be those pirates?

She shook her head and sighed. No, their was no way that could be the same. But she was still going to look into it, as she had said.

 **Note: I wrote this... Then I had to edit it and was too lazy... So it took me a bit to get out, sorry for being lazy...**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Luffy sighed as he laid his head on his two front paws. He felt like taking a nap at the moment, but also wanted to stay awake so that he could think about the nightmare he had before falling into the ocean. The Straw Hat captain hadn't had time to do this when he was on the island with Zoro and Sanji, he was too distracted by that weird woman named Wendy.

She had been the one to put him in that dreadful dress, he hated her for that reason. Luffy hadn't even realized how embarrassing the outfit was until his friends started to laugh at him. It made him want to just curl up into a ball in a dark corner and disappear. Chopper had been the only kind soul to actually help him get out of the thing and also not laugh at him. Other than Zoro of course, if he had been a human at that moment, he wouldn't have made fun of his captain and would have helped him out.

The black cat's tail flicked as he realized this wouldn't be his usual reaction to this sort of situation. The normal Luffy would either ignore them, or just not care at all. Maybe it was because of that dream.

His ears perked up a bit as he heard something coming towards the couch he laid under. Luffy's eyes drifted to the small crack where he could see out from under the piece of furniture. He spotted four fuzzy green paws, and a second later Zoro's face. The first mate pushed his nose underneath and stared at his captain.

"Hey Luffy." He greeted.

"Uh… Hi…"

Zoro slid the rest of his body into the small space.

"Are you ok? You don't usually act like this when people make fun of you." He asked with concern.

"I don't know… I feel sort of sad all of a sudden…" Luffy admitted.

In most cases, he would not share something like that with his friends. He was the captain of the Straw Hats, so if he was sad, it might make his crew sad as well. That's why he wouldn't tell them. But he was speaking to his first mate, the person who had first got to join his crew. Luffy felt like he could be more open to him for these reasons, plus they were both going through a similar problem at the moment. (Yes, being a cat is technically a problem…)

Zoro quickly curled up next to Luffy's side, his tail slightly wrapping around him. He licked his rough tongue gently over the black cat's head.

"We all can get sad every once in awhile… Is there something that you might need to talk about?" The green cat said calmly.

He was trying his best to comfort him, and it made him feel like Robin.

Luffy seemed to appreciate this and leaned against his friend.

"Well… I had this dream, before I fell off the Merry. It was actually the reason why I ended up falling off…"

Zoro nodded, signaling for him to continue explaining.

"I was hunting this mouse, and when I caught it, it transformed into a dog and attacked me. I couldn't move when it did this, and I couldn't even breathe. It was like I was touching sea prism stone or sinking in water… I woke up and started scrambling around and lost my grip on the head figure."

Zoro closed his eyes for a minute, processing Luffy's words.

He opened them again slowly, "I see… This nightmare must have unnerved you. It could mean something, or it could just be some bad dream you happened to get. Why don't you sleep a little? Maybe if you rest a bit it will get it off your mind."

"Alright…"

Zoro rose up, about to leave Luffy to nap, when the cat stopped him.

"Wait… Don't go… Can you… Can you stay here with me? If I have another nightmare, I don't want to be alone…"

Zoro purred, "I can do that."

He sat back down next the furball, who relaxed and slowly drifted to sleep.

…

"Where is Kuro and Midori? Dinner's ready and they're going to miss it!" Sanji questioned the friends who sat around the table.

He was definitely going to be using those names on them for a while.

Robin replied, "I don't think we should bother them, they're probably just tired from what happened to them."

"Shouldn't I be tired too?" The cook grumbled under his breathe.

"But if we don't tell them that there is food, then Luffy is going to be mad at us!" Chopper pointed out.

"Let's just not tell them about it. If he doesn't know he missed a meal, then there shouldn't be a problem." Nami said.

"I'm sure his stomach is going to tell him about it…" Usopp chuckled.

"Oh, Sanji, I was wondering if you could tell us what happened on that island, maybe why Luffy and Zoro were in dresses?" Robin asked curiously.

"Of course I can Robin!"

The blonde explained to them about getting captured by the marine captain Wendy, and how he was able to retrieve them.

"That must have been interesting for them." Usopp commented.

Sanji laughed, "It sure was funny!"

 **Note: Sorry for a short chapter...**

 **I hope I was able to make you imagine Luffy and Zoro being cute :)**

 **By the way, person who reviewd my story and said they felt faint, I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to catch you :( ...You fell hard on your face...**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Another island?" Zoro groaned as the Merry's navigator announced the land up ahead, "Can we just ignore it and keep sailing?"

"Of course not! We need to get more supplies. But you can stay on the ship if you want." Nami said.

"Actually, all our cat friends should stay aboard. Just so they will be less likely to run into trouble again." Robin pointed out to everyone.

"Aww, but I wanted to explore…" Luffy complained.

"You always want to explore, and you always do! Just stay on the Merry this time." Usopp told him.

Nami intruded before Luffy could argue, "I'll also be here, I need to work on some maps. Everyone else has to shop for the items we need."

Everyone (except an upset Luffy) nodded their heads in agreement.

…

"I'm so bored Zoro! I want to do something fun!" Luffy complained to his first mate.

The green cat flicked his tail in annoyance.

"I'm trying to sleep, stop bothering me. Maybe you should try resting too."

"But sleeping isn't any fun at all…"

"Then go bother Nami!"

"Ok…"

Luffy padded away to the room in which the navigator was working on her maps. As he silently entered, he could see she was concentrating hard on something lying on a desk. She was using a pen to make brisk, straight movements with her arms. The black cat could hear the light crinkle of paper under the pressure of her writing utensil.

In his mind he argued with himself on whether or not he should speak up. He wanted entertainment, and Zoro refused to help him so Nami was the only other option. But he also had the feeling if he made any noise he might surprise her and she would get angry at him.

So the cat sat himself down, impatiently waiting patiently-like. (Is that a correct sentence?)

Finally she paused from her work, turning her back to the desk and leaning against it slightly. Her eyes quickly drifted to the spot where Luffy sat in the doorway as he started to take this chance to speak to her.

"Luffy, how long have you been there?" Nami questioned suspiciously before he made a sound.

"I dunno… A minute? I was waiting for you to be done."

She narrowed her eyes. Was he lying? Her captain wasn't usually that patient or considerate.

"You sure you're telling the truth?"

"If I had scared you, then you would've gotten mad."

"Oh I see. What is it you wanted?"

He blinked up at her, (Rather cutely she had to admit in her mind. Did he do that on purpose?) "I'm really bored, and Zoro won't play with me. He told me to go ask you."

"Of course he did, that idiot is quick to put the burden of you on my shoulders." Nami growled.

"A… Burden…? I'm a burden?" Luffy uttered to her softly and sadly.

"Err, no that's not what I meant Luffy! Don't take it so seriously! I'll be glad to play with you!" (That is totally what she meant, and she would not be glad to play with him… Lies, all lies…)

The captain brightened immediately, leaping towards her.

"Yay! Let's play!"

Nami gave a small smile and reached for a string that happened to be laying on her desk. She waved it in Luffy's face and his gaze followed its every movement. As soon as she started sliding it across the ground he pounced on it.

She dragged it out from underneath his claws. He looked a bit shocked at this, but quickly recovered, chasing after it some more. Nami let out a small giggle at how silly her captain looked running around like this. Maybe she had needed entertainment just as much as Luffy had.

When the navigator started to think this, she stopped paying attention to where she led to string. It went right up against one of her desk's legs. Luffy went after it of course, but her hand almost unconsciously pulled it backwards before he could get it. He tried to turn around after it, but he just slid into the desk.

He let out a yowl of both surprise and pain as the whole piece of furniture fell down upon him. All of her supplies that had been placed on it before fell as well.

"Luffy! Are you ok?!"

Nami lifted the desk up, hoping she didn't find a lifeless kitten underneath. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw that he looked pretty fine. Her worries snapped from him to her items that had scattered across the floor.

"Luffy! Look what you did! You broke some of my things! And my map! It's ripped in half! It's ruined! This is all your fault!" She screeched at him.

He only responded with a small whimper and flinched.

"What happened in here?!" A concerned Zoro asked from the entrance.

He had woken up to all of the crashing noises, and had come running when he heard Nami yelling.

"This idiot crashed into my desk and ruined everything! I'm definitely going to raise his debt!"

The green cat padded past her, ignoring her anger. He was soon next to Luffy, and he lightly prodded him in the side with a paw.

"Are you alright?"

The black cat mewled in pain.

"Nami, I think you should go get Chopper, he might have gotten hurt."

"But… He doesn't look hurt."

She reached a hand forward to pick him up from the ground. But Zoro blocked her with his body.

"Don't touch him. If he's injured, that might only hurt him more. Just go get Chopper."

She stared at him for a moment, wanting to argue. But she got up and ran out the door, deciding that it might be the best to get the ship's doctor.

Zoro let out a sigh and sat down at Luffy's side, curling his tail around his friend.

"Why does something bad always happen when I try to sleep?"

He bent his head down and licked one of his captain's ears.

"You're gonna be fine Luffy, Chopper will be here soon."

The black cat relaxed next to his first mate. His leg was hurting pretty bad right now, but he tried to ignore it. Being a cat must've made him more fragile or something. Most of the time, even if something much larger and heavier than that desk had fallen on him, he would be completely fine.

Could this possibly mean he wasn't made of rubber anymore?

 **Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was having a tough time thinking of what to do next. Honestly, I'm making this all up as I go, so I don't know what I'm going to write until I've written it.**

 **I hope this was a good enough chapter... What's going to happen next? Should I place a dun, dun, dunn here?**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Luffy let out a painful hiss as Chopper gently lifted his leg up. The reindeer narrowed his eyes as he carefully inspected it. After a minute he laid it back down on the floor.

He smiled, "Looks like it's not extremely terrible. You have a hairline fracture in your femur, but if properly cared for, it will heal."

Chopper dug into his bag for some supplies.

"I'm going to wrap these bandages around your leg as a cast, ok? It's going to be tight and will hurt, but please try to cooperate with me."

Luffy nodded, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the pain.

"Would you please lift hold his leg for me Nami? Very gently… that's good, thank you."

Zoro, who was still sitting by his captain's side, licked the black fur on his head, trying to comfort him. Chopper unraveled the bandages and started to wrap them slowly around the fractured femur.

Luffy flinched slightly at the pain and a small mewl came from his jaws. Zoro rubbed his head against his friends to help him ignore his leg.

Chopper finished wrapping the bandages and cut off the end.

"Alright, that should do it for now. I'm going to give you some medication to help ease the pain, ok? Now I don't want you moving around much. Try your best not to walk on that leg. If you need to get anywhere, I'm sure anyone of our friends will be glad to help you. We're going to leave you to rest now, so go to sleep please. I'll get Sanji to bring you some meat later."

Luffy nodded, "Thanks, Chopper."

The black cat yawned and slowly curled himself up without moving his leg.

The reindeer motioned for Nami and Zoro to follow him outside.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Chopper spoke to Zoro, "Can you please stick around him Zoro? He really needs someone to look after him at all moments, no I was hoping you wouldn't mind too much…"

Zoro let out a sigh, "Of course. If someone isn't there with that idiot, he'll probably just make his injury worse and break another bone."

His eyes drifted from Chopper over to the sleeping form of his friend in the now darkened room.

Chopper smiled, "You're such a kind friend Zoro. Luffy can be quite a handful sometimes… I don't know how you ever delt with him by yourself!"

The doctor giggled at the thought of the first mate and captain bickering alone on a small boat together.

The green cat shook his head.

"I don't know… I wonder if that's the same way for me… Maybe I'm annoying and hard to handle as well? But Luffy doesn't show any signs of that. He's a better friend than I could ever be. It only makes sense that I try to be a good one for him in return."

"That makes sense. Well, I'm going to go back to the island now. I'm sure he will be just fine with you there. Bye!"

Chopper waved to the cat as he left the Merry.

Zoro stared after him for a few seconds. Then he turned around and headed for his captain. He curled up beside him and closed his eyes, ready to take a nap. But before he was able to drift off, he felt a soft prod in his side from a paw.

"Luffy?"

"Hey… I was just wondering… If… If it was possible for me to lose my Gum Gum powers?"

Zoro tilted his head in the dark as he looked at Luffy's nervous face.

"I don't think that's possible. Once you eat a devil fruit, you have those powers for the rest of your life, right?"

"Then how do you explain me getting hurt so easily?!"

Zoro let a purr of amusement and nudged his nose into Luffy's head.

"You can get injured by something stupid every once and awhile too, you idiot!", his voice scolded playfully.

"Alright, if that's what you think Zoro…"

"Now go to sleep, you need to heal."

…

Nami stood outside the doorway, looking at the small cats as they slept beside each other.

She was happy that Luffy was going to fine as long as he didn't do anything else to harm his leg. She would have to do something to make it up to him, since it was partially her fault he had gotten hurt.

The navigator wondered what exactly that would be as she wandered away from the room. It was going to have to be better than just giving him some meat, that was for sure.

 **Note: Ok... I'm trying to keep writing this story... I read through all of the chapters I have already written to refresh my mind, and I was able to write another chapter! Yay! :) But it wasn't that long, so I'm going to have to work on that. I also have to figure out what happens next still... Because even after all this time, I** ** _still_** **am not sure what I'm doing with this story. But hopefully, I'll know soon enough!**

 **If I don't update again for a long time again... I'm sorry...**

 **Finally, thanks a lot to Rajo for your review! It really helped me to come back to writing this! And you're completely right about me starting it as a spur of the moment type of thing. And, I dunno, is it getting deep? Would that be a good thing? But thanks again! And also thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, followed, or favorited! You people are so awesome!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zoro stretched his paws out in front of him and opened his jaws for a large yawn. He then shook himself to make sure he was do completely awake. The cat turned to his back to give it a few quick licks to make sure he was clean.

When he was done, he turned to Luffy and gently nudged him awake.

"But I don't wanna give away my meat…" Luffy mumbled, still half asleep.

His eyes suddenly blinked open to see Zoro laughing. He stared at him in confusion for a second, then shook his fur and ignored it.

Zoro finished laughing and spoke, "They said we've arrived at another Island. There really are a lot of them around this area."

"Oh, an island! Maybe Sanji will resupply the meat!" Luffy purred.

Zoro nodded his head a bit, but his eyes were staring off at nothing, like he wasn't really listening.

"Hey, what's up Zoro? You aren't paying any attention to what I'm saying!"

The first mate looked back at Luffy.

"Oh… Nothing… I was just thinking that I would like to go on the island."

"What? Why?"

He looked down at his paws, as if he didn't really want to share this information.

"Come on Zoro! Just tell me! Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee?" The captain whined.

"Ok, fine! I want to go looking for a way to turn us into humans again. I know it's very unlikely that there will be anything that can help here, but I need to start somewhere. I'm just gonna have a look around the place, that's all."

"Well if you're going to do that, then I'm coming along with you!" Luffy announced standing up to his paws.

"No! You can't come with me, your foot is still healing!"

Luffy narrowed his eyes.

"If I can't come then you won't go either. I'll tell Nami that you're trying to leave."

Zoro growled, "That's not fair! Look I'm worried about you getting yourself hurt more than you already are! You need to rest! Why do you have to go with me?"

Luffy glanced aside and hesitated for a second.

"Well… I want to help… But also… I don't want you to leave me all alone…"

Zoro opened his jaws in shock, but then closed them. He let out a long sigh.

He spoke this time with a softer tone, "I understand now. But couldn't you stay behind with one of our other crew mates?"

The black cat shook his head slowly.

"Ok, fine… But you have to do whatever I tell you so you can avoid getting hurt!"

"Alright!" Luffy agreed happily.

…

Zoro sniffed the air, searching for anything that might be useful. Behind him, Luffy limped excitedly. The captain was obviously overjoyed with being able to explore on a piece of land again. His eyes darted in every direction as he looked at what surrounded them.

The two cats had made the short walk to the small island's village. As they walked past people, they were mostly ignored, except for the few children who would point them out and squeal a bit.

Zoro was fine with the people as long as they didn't approach them. If someone just simply changed their direction towards them slightly, his ears would flatten against his head, and his fur would stand on end as he stared them down.

He wasn't willing to risk anything when Luffy was with him. If he went back to the Going Merry and his captain had so much as a scratch on his pelt, he would have to explain what happened. He didn't think anyone would appreciate that their cat crew mates had left the safety of the ship.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Luffy questioned, pointing his nose at what he was talking about.

Zoro looked to see a large cat standing over a young kitten, who was shivering violently. The tiny ball of fur had its paws laid over a small scrap of meat.

"Looks like a large cat trying to take something away from a kitten." Said Zoro

Luffy let out a low growl and started limping over to the two cats.

"Hey, wait Luffy! We shouldn't get caught up in their problems!"

He paid no attention to Zoro and shoved himself in between the large cat and the kitten.

"Are you trying to steal this kitten's meat?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He snarled in response.

Luffy turned to the kitten, "Did you have it first?"

It nodded quickly.

"Then I'm not letting you take it from him!" Luffy growled.

"You want to fight me, you annoying pest?!"

"Luffy! We shouldn't be getting involved in this! I can't afford you getting hurt!" Zoro yelled.

"Yeah, well this guy needs to be taught a lesson!"

Luffy unsheathed his claws and crouched, ready to pounce upon his new enemy.

"You can't do anything with that injured leg of yours! So I suggest you leave before I rip you to shreds!"

Zoro realized there wasn't any way he would be able to stop Luffy now. He would have to try to take this stupid cats attention away from his captain so it wouldn't hurt him.

So the green cat rushed forward and leaped onto the large cat's back, catching him by surprise. He sank his claws into its pelt as it fell to the ground.

Luffy took this opportunity to join in too, not wanting to miss any of the action. He sliced his claws across the cat's ears, causing blood to spill across the stone pathway.

The cat let out a yowl of pain from underneath Zoro.

"Ok, ok! Let me go!"

Zoro slid off of the feline, letting him run off to another part of the village.

"You didn't have to help me Zoro! I had him!" Luffy complained.

The first mate just shrugged, not really in the mood for arguing.

"Th-thank you… For saving me!"

The two friends looked down at the kitten who was still shaking with fear. His paws still held tightly to his food.

"No problem! But you better eat that before someone else comes along." Luffy advised the skinny brown kitten.

He nodded vigorously and immediately gobbled down the small amount of food.

"What are you doing all alone here, kid? Shouldn't you be your mother or something?" Zoro questioned.

He looked at Zoro nervously.

"Umm… Well… You… You probably won't believe me…"

Luffy nudged him encouragingly, "Go on."

"Well… I-I… I haven't always been a cat… In fact I was only recently turned into one last week…"

Zoro and Luffy looked at each other thinking the same thing. Had something similar happened to this kitten?

"Do you know exactly why you turned into a cat?" Zoro asked hopefully.

The brown ball of fur paused for a moment.

"... Yes."

 **Note: Yay! Chapter 10! I guess this is a cliff hanger... I was actually going to keep writing this chapter, but then I decided I wanted what happens next to be in a seperated one. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You won't think anything I say is true," the kitten mumbled sadly.

Luffy put a paw forward, "Yes we will! We'll believe you, because we were also originally humans!"

The kitten's jaw hung open in shock.

"You were turned into cats too?! I'm not alone?"

"Unfortunately for us, no," Zoro growled. "Now tell us what happened to you."

"Er… Right… So I was walking home from the market when I saw this cat on the side of the road. There are plenty of them around here, so I usually don't pay any attention to them. But this one was pretty much begging for me to pet it, meowing it's head off at me. So I walked towards it and it immediately rubbed up against my legs… The next thing I knew I was tangled up underneath my own clothing, turned into a kitten. The cat had run away before I could do anything."

"So are you saying you think that this cat rubbing up against you was the reason you turned into a cat?" Zoro questioned.

"I don't think, I know."

Zoro was surprised, "What?"

The kitten nodded, "After a few days I was able to get over the shock of the transformation. I went around asking cats if they knew anything about this sort of thing happening before, since they are the only animals I am able to communicate with."

"Wait, you can't talk to humans?" Luffy interrupted.

"No… Can you?!"

Luffy nodded his head slowly.

"Maybe there was something different about our transformations." Zoro said.

"Anyway," the kitten continued, "I was able to find this old tom who said he knew of a cat that had the powers to do that to a human. He told me that it was just a myth, but I asked if there was some way to return the human to normal. He said the only way would be to kill the cat, otherwise the person would forever remain a feline."

Luffy jumped up in excitement, "So all we have to do is find it, kill it, and we'll be back to normal!"

"Yeah, but finding this cat won't be so easy," Zoro grunted, "It could be anywhere in this village, or have left this village on a boat and gone to any island.

The kitten spoke up, "Well it can't still be here, I've spent all my time looking everywhere for it."

"Then our best chance is to get back to the Merry and follow the log pose to the next island, and hopefully it will be the same place where that cat went." Said Zoro.

Luffy turned around to face the direction they had come from.

"Let's go then!" He yowled excitedly.

"Wait!", the kitten meowed, "Can… Can I come with you guys?"

Zoro looked to his captain for his response.

"Yeah! You can be our new crew member!"

"But if you come with us, it will probably be pretty hard for you to return to this island." Zoro pointed out.

The kitten looked down at his paws.

"If that cat isn't killed then I'll remain this way forever. I can't go on with my life like this! So I couldn't possibly leave it only to you to complete this task! I have to be a part of it too…"

"Well, as long as you're sure. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Leo."

"Alright then! Let's go Leo!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

He turned towards the direction he had come from and started to hurriedly limp forwards.

"Oi! Don't go too fast Luffy! Your leg is still injured!

...

The three cats hopped onto the Going Merry, where they found that no one else had returned yet.

Leo looked around at the small ship in awe, his mouth slightly open. He padded around the mast looking upwards, then headed forwards to look at the head figure that stood proudly at the front of the ship.

He put one paw on the side of the Merry to lift himself up and look downwards "So, this is your ship, Luffy?"

The captain nodded his head proudly. "Yep! It's the perfect ship for my awesome crew!"

The black cat tried to follow to the spot where Leo stood, but as he began to limp in that direction, his leg slipped beneath him. He let out a small yowl of pain.

Zoro immediately ran to him. "Luffy!"

"My foot…" He hissed quietly.

"This is exactly why I said you should have stayed on the ship! You need to heal!"

"Yeah, but look who we found to help us out?" Luffy argued as he pointed his paw in Leo's direction.

Zoro's tail lashed back and forth.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked worriedly as he watched the two.

"He just needs to rest himself. Come on Luffy, let's get you inside."

Zoro nudged his captain up off the floor and offered his shoulder as support. They walked together all the way into the cabin, where Luffy sat down to curl up and fell asleep.

"He looked so energetic before, but now he's exhausted." Leo observed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Luffy's pelt.

"Well, he's pretty tough. He wouldn't be one to let being tired get in the way of things."

"So there are other people who sail around with you, right?"

"Yes, but they're out getting things in the village right now. They'll be back pretty soon."

Zoro flinched as he remembered he might have to tell them about letting Luffy walk in the village.

…

All the rest of the crew mates had met each other at the center of the village and decided it was time they get going again. When they arrived at the ship, they all wanted to go check on Luffy. So, they quietly opened the door to the room he was in and were a little surprised to see a third feline sitting there.

"Well, who is this?" Robin questioned as she entered the room first.

Leo jumped up in surprise, his fur standing on end and his tail puffing up to the size of a squirrel's. He backed up against the wall as more people filed into the room.

"It's okay Leo, these are our friends." Zoro explained.

The brown kitten let his eyes fall upon each of them. He nodded his head and his fur began to go back to normal.

Robin smiled warmly and apologized. "I'm sorry that I scared you, little guy."

"It fine…" Leo responded.

But to everyone but the cats and Chopper, they simply heard a small meow.

"Aww, he's so adorable!" Usopp said as he too went towards this new cat.

"Hey, it's not like he's just some pet that you can say that to!" Zoro growled in disapproval.

"Why not?" Nami asked.

Leo looked nervous from all the eyes that were looking at him. He was starting to think it wasn't such a wonderful idea to come with these pirates.

"Leo's not just any normal cat you guys!"

"Sure looks like it to me." Sanji grumbled.

"What do you mean by that Zoro?" Robin asked curiously.

"He was once a human, just like me and Luffy," Zoro explained. "And he told us how he was transformed into a kitten. Some cat touched him, and right afterwards it happens to him. Leo found out that the cat has this power to turn humans into felines. The only way to reverse it is to kill it."

"So we can just find it and kill it and you guys are back to normal!" Usopp exclaimed as he realized what this information meant for them.

Nami, however, didn't look quite as pleased as Usopp.

"And how exactly did you find this Leo cat?"

Zoro felt her eyes staring into him as he tried to think of a lie that would seem realistic. He opened his mouth to say something about the cat just appearing on the deck of the Merry, when Leo spoke.

"They bumped into me at the village."

Nami wasn't able to understand what he said, but Chopper quickly translated for his crew mates before the panicked Zoro could stop him.

"Is that so?" Nami said bitterly as she bent down near the green cat. "Both you and Luffy left the ship and went into the village?"

Chopper looked horrified at this news.

"But his foot isn't well enough for walking around on it yet!"

The doctor immediately raced over to sleeping Luffy and gently took his bandaged leg to inspect it. This made the captain to wake up suddenly, his tired eyes blinking in surprise at his reindeer friend.

"Oh, hey Chopper," he yawned. "What're you doing?"

"Looking at the foot that you were supposed to be resting! It's worse than it was before! Why did you have to go and do that?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't really a big deal to him. He turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Did you guys meat Leo yet?"

Sanji replied, "Yeah we met him. Are we going to start heading out to find this cat thing, or are we just going to sit here arguing? The faster we find it, the faster Zoro and Luffy become less annoying."

So they stopped their bickering and prepared to head head out. No one knew how far or close they were to setting things back to normal, but they had definitely taken an important step in the right direction by finding out what they were actually looking for. Hopefully, if all went well, their pirate lives would soon go back to how it used to be.

 **Note: Sorry... I kept postponing when I was going to write this... But I plan to have the next chapter out soon! So don't fret! (And if I don't have it out, then do fret) Thanks so much for your patience!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leo tried to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach as he looked over the Merry and into the endless dark waves. The fact that he couldn't see land made him uneasy and extremely nervous. The kitten left the side, heading for the center of the ship, where he hoped he might feel the rocking a little less.

His tail dragged across the wooden boards as he sighed. Luffy noticed his new friend and decided to check on him.

"Are you alright?"

Leo sat down, making a small thump sound.

"I don't feel so well… And the ocean is sort of making me nervous…"

Luffy stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. Why would Leo be nervous because of the ocean? He himself had never had a single problem with it, and he was pretty sure the same went for his other crew mates.

"Maybe you're just a little sick? Why don't we go see Chopper, I'm sure he can help you."

Leo nodded and got up to follow the black cat.

…

"I believe that he is just a little seasick." Chopper told Luffy as he finished examining Leo.

"So he just needs to lay down as much as possible and try not to actually look into the ocean. Some people are just simply not able to take sailing too well."

Luffy cocked his head. "So he's allergic to the ocean?"

"Err… No, it's just the rocking back and forth of the ship, probably combined with fear, that is not really good for his… Uh… Stomach."

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah… This is really scary… How can you handle this everyday, Luffy?"

"It's never bothered me before, I don't see what's wrong with it."

Leo grumbled something under his breathe that neither Chopper nor Luffy could hear.

"I'm going to go sleep now…"

The kitten left the other two in the room.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"What is it Chopper?"

"I didn't want to tell him, because I didn't want him worrying himself… But I'm sort of worried about him."

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, that's the thing; I'm not exactly sure what it is. But something didn't seem right about him, but I can't quite put a hoof on it."

Luffy pawed at the ground for a second in as he thought about it. Then he lifted his head up, grinning widely.

"I bet he's just allergic to the ocean! Like I said before! Nothing to worry about, right? I'm going to go now Chopper," he laughed.

The captain got up and left the room softly singing something about meat.

"But Luffy I told you that he's not… Oh, forget it." Chopper gave up, not sure that he could make Luffy understand.

…

As soon as he had exited the room, Luffy's attitude seemed to change. He no longer looked like the carefree and worry less captain he was just seconds ago. He headed straight for his first mate to consult him.

Luffy found the cat he was looking for sleeping on a soft cushion. He shoved his paw sharply into the green fur, getting him to wake up.

"Oi, who woke me up!" Zoro growled.

His angry glare found Luffy and he tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! Stop it Zoro! Owwww! My leg!"

Zoro's eyes flashed as he remembered his captain's injury. He got off of him as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your leg for a second… But you should know better than to wake me up! Especially the way you did!"

"You're right Zoro, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you about Leo."

"Leo? Why?"

Luffy quickly explained what had happened and what Chopper said.

"So there might be something wrong with him? Is there anything we can do for him?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I wanted to let you know about it so that you could help me keep a close eye on him."

Zoro nodded his head. "Of course. Are you going to tell the others?"

"No, I don't think so. I know that we are going to be around him more than everyone else, and I feel like he'll notice if everyone starts to pay such close attention to him. He'll end up getting suspicious, and I don't want that. So this is just between you and me, don't tell anyone else."

"Alright, I won't."

…

 **(Two days later)**

"Finally, I'll be able to put my paws on land again!" Leo let out a sigh of relief.

The Going Merry and its crew had reached the next island and had all gathered on the deck.

"So umm, can we all go together?" Usopp asked hopefully.

"No, that would waste a ton of time. And everyone here could probably kill a cat by themselves, with the exception of Leo. Let's split up into smaller groups." Sanji told them.

"Me and Robin will go together." Nami decided.

Sanji looked at the girls sadly, obviously wishing he could go with them. But he knew he wouldn't be allowed to do so.

"Then Usopp and Chopper, you two are a group, and I'll go with Luffy, Zoro, and Leo since they are weak." Sanji said.

The first mate's fur puffed up in anger. "Excuse me?! Just because we are cats does not mean that we're weak, dart brow!"

"You're so ungrateful moss fur. So I take back my kind offer, you three have to go by yourselves, but don't come complaining to me when you get beat up. I'll go with Usopp and Chopper."

Luffy sort of agreed with both of them. He didn't consider himself weak now, but he wouldn't ignore the fact that he defiantly wasn't as strong as before. So he wouldn't have minded having Sanji come along with them just in case. But he also guessed that Zoro and the cook would argue the whole time. So he didn't say anything.

"We should each take a different section to check, then we can meet back here once we are done." Robin suggested.

They all agreed to this, and took a portion of the island to look in. Luffy's group got the right side.

Then the three groups set out to begin their search.

"At least this island is pretty small, so it won't be hard to find that cat if it is here." Zoro pointed out.

"Yep…" Leo said quietly.

Luffy looked over at the kitten to see that he looked pretty droopy.

"Hey, Leo, are you still feeling sick? Since we're off the ship now, I thought you would be better." He asked.

"No, I'm not fine! It still feels like I'm on the stupid ship, swaying back and forth endlessly!" Leo snapped.

Luffy was surprised with the response he got. He looked to Zoro, who was glancing at Leo worriedly out of the corner of his eye.

…

"We've almost checked everywhere now." Luffy sighed, disappointed that they probably weren't going to find the cat.

They knew that the others hadn't been able to find it yet either, because they would've killed it and the three cats would have changed back into humans.

"I think those three alley ways are the last ones we have to search, right?" Luffy asked.

Zoro nodded. "Yep. Oi, you still with us Leo?"

The kitten seemed to be hardly paying any attention to them. His eyes were looking blankly off into the distance, and he dragged his paws across the pathway.

"Not really." He growled, his tone sounding like he was quite annoyed.

He was acting totally different than he had been when they had first met him. Luffy was really worried by this.

Leo flicked his tail. "Let's just get this over with."

They entered the alleyway and glanced around.

"Nothing here, let's go." Leo stated.

"I think your mistaken, Leo." Zoro said as he walked towards something.

The other two cats followed behind him. Upon closer inspection, they found that it was a cat rustling through a small pile of trash.

"Does this look anything like the one we're looking for?" Luffy questioned Leo.

The kitten narrowed his eyes and nodded. "It looks exactly like him. I have no doubt that it is."

The cat they were speaking of turned around to stare at them. It's yellow eyes made Luffy's paws freeze, stuck to the stone pathway where they stood.

"And what could you possibly want with me?", it growled.

"We've come to kill you, so that we go back to the way we used to be." Zoro told the cat.

"Oh, is that what you think? That you would just be able to come here and kill me?" The cat snickered at the captain and first mate as his eyes drifted to behind them.

"We will be killing you! We are much stronger than you!" Luffy growled, flexing his claws.

The cat smiled. "Well, if that's true, then go ahead and kill me."

Luffy rushed forward, his claws extended so that he could swipe the cat.

"Attack them." The cat commanded.

"What? Who are you talking to?! Luffy questioned.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. He let out a yowl and spun around to confront his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw Leo standing there, his ears flattened and claws extended, from which some of Luffy's blood was dripping.

"Leo? What are you doing!" He questioned the kitten nervously.

"Listening to my orders of course!", the cat that was now behind him stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Luffy couldn't understand. "But… Leo! Why?!"

"It doesn't matter why, Luffy! He's a traitor!", Zoro told him, a tint of sadness in his voice. "We have to attack him too."

"No! We can't do that! He's our friend!", the captain argued.

The cat spoke again, his tail swishing in satisfaction. "You can't just trust everyone you meet. Some of them are bound to betray you."

"But…"

Luffy turned his head to look into Leo's eyes to search for any sign that he wasn't betraying them. But he found the kitten's eyes blank and foggy. The only emotion he could tell was there was annoyance.

"It's not like this means you'll survive! We're still stronger than both of you. He's just a kitten." Zoro pointed out.

"Oh, but he can be quite strong if he tries to be."

Leo lunged forward again to swipe above Luffy's right eye. His claws dug deep into the black cat's flesh, causing dark red blood to drip downwards. It went into Luffy's eye, making it hard to see.

Zoro stepped forward to attack Leo, but the cat walked in front of him, blocking his way.

"I'll deal with you. Leo, you take care of that other one."

Zoro let out a growl and tackled the cat to the ground, his claws unsheathed so that he would be able to scratch him.

Meanwhile, Leo did the same to Luffy. The captain couldn't bring himself to harm his friend, so he did nothing as he was attacked.

"Why are you doing this Leo?!"

He slashed his paw across Luffy's face again, giving no response. The black cat flinched, but still didn't do anything. It didn't take long for him to stop attacking with his claws. He bent over Luffy, his mouth open, ready to bite down. The spot he was aiming for was the neck, and he intended to kill.

 **Note: I promised myself that I would post chapter 12 in December! So I have!**

 **Happy New Years everyone! Say bye to the great year of 2016, and hello to the new year of 2017, which I hope brings so many new things! (Like fanfiction) My New Year's resolution is to write more fanfiction more often! :) ... But I'm not sure how well that will go, since I've never been any good at keeping New Year's Resolutions...**

 **See you in 2017!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luffy's yowl cut through the air as Leo bit down. The sharp teeth sank into his neck, creating a painful wound. Knowing that it couldn't possibly be good if they went in any deeper, he had to do something. The black cat planted his back paws on Leo's belly and pushed, shoving the kitten off of him.

He quickly flipped himself onto his stomach and crouched. His blood was splattered in a large blotch across the ground where he had been held to the ground.

Zoro forgot his opponent when he saw his captain. "Luffy! Are you ok?!"

"Don't worry about me! Focus on that cat!" Luffy commanded, trying to hide the pain that speaking gave him.

He turned back to Leo, whose cold eyes were staring into his pelt. Luffy's fur prickled with fear, not knowing how he could fight without hurting Leo and without getting himself killed.

Multiple thoughts raced through his head, trying to come to an conclusion, and several seconds passed by with nothing happening. He quickly took notice of this fact, and wondered why Leo hadn't attacked yet.

With the way he was right now, Luffy was quite vulnerable. The kitten's last attack had left him weak, and he wasn't very focused. It was the perfect time to try and attack.

"Why… Why haven't you made a move yet?" Luffy asked.

He looked at Leo's face. He seemed to be confused about something. His eyes were glancing around from the blood on the ground to Luffy's face and wounds.

He suddenly hissed, folding his ears against his head. "My head… It hurts… I don't understand…!"

The cat who was still fighting Zoro heard what Leo said. His eyes narrowed and he let out a growl.

"I thought I told you to fight him! What are you doing?"

"I… Why would I do what you say?... Why _did_ I?"

Leo looked at his paws to see them stained red.

Zoro whipped around. "You're a traitor, that's why!"

Luffy interrupted. "Hold on! Are you saying you didn't willingly follow that cat's orders?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I turn on you guys! You're trying to help me! I don't understand..."

The cat flicked his tail. "I didn't think that it was possible for my effect on you to wear off. This has never happened before! Were you not sick just a while ago? I should be able to completely control you once that's happened!

"So you were controlling him? Is that what it is? Can you just order anyone you turn into a cat to do what you wish?!" Zoro growled.

The cat was starting to look nervous as he slowly backed away. "I should be able to! Why isn't it working anymore?!"

"We're not letting you get away! Especially now that we know what you did to our friend!" The captain growled as he prepared to pounce.

"You can't kill me!", He turned to Leo to try one last time. "Protect me from them!"

"No! I won't!"

Luffy, Zoro, and Leo all leapt forward at the same time, pinning the cat to the ground and leaving no way for him to escape. He struggled to get away, but his attempts were futile.

Luffy hesitated as he thought about having to kill the cat. "Hey, umm… Do you think it might be a cruel to just kill him like this?"

Leo looked uncertain, and nodded in agreement.

"Well it doesn't matter. This is the only way for us to change back, so if you won't do it, then I will!", Zoro hissed.

The green cat quickly slashed his claws across the cat's throat. It let out a choking sound as it struggled to breathe. It's body flinched and writhed for a few seconds before going completely limp.

Luffy stared at it, then at Zoro. His first mate didn't even stop to think about the action.

Leo was frozen with shock, and his eyes wouldn't leave the lifeless body that was still under his paws.

Suddenly, they were all up higher, and on their two back paws. But when they looked down, they didn't see paws, but their human feet.

Luffy glanced up to see that Leo was a young boy with light brown hair. He looked to be about ten years old.

Leo was looking at the two crewmates to see what they actually were like and remained silent.

Luffy used his devil fruit powers and stretched out his arms. It felt strange to be a human again, and it might take awhile to get used to it.

Before the three could say anything to each other, they heard something.

"Luffy! Zoro! Leo! Where are you?!"

It was the rest of the crew looking for them. They must have been taking a long time, causing them to worry.

Luffy immediately responded. "We're over here!"

 **Note: Ok… so… This might have been a little confusing, because I myself sort of became confused while writing it… So basically when the cat turns people into cats, if they get sick, then he can control what they do. It doesn't really make sense and is sort of random but that's what I had planned to do. I don't know why Leo was able to fight so well, maybe because it was a part of the cat ordering him to. I apologize for plot holes.**

 **So they're no longer cats, but humans. :(**

 **I'm not sure that I could've kept them as cats… Because I just couldn't. This isn't the last chapter, so the next one is going to wrap things up.**

 **If you have any question, then you can most definitely ask me. Thanks!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You're all back to normal!" Nai exclaimed when she saw them.

"So that must be the cat we were looking for," Sanji said, his eyes staring at the feline laying in a pool of blood.

Usopp eyes were full of happiness, "Thank goodness, it almost seemed like this day would never come!"

Chopper nodded his head in agreement. Robin was the only one who was looking at Leo instead of her two crewmates.

"I was wondering how you looked as a human. I was right in suspecting you'd be cute, just like when you were a cat."

Leo's face turned red with embarrassment as the others turned to look at him.

"Uh, thanks… I guess…"

Luffy hung his arm around Leo, smiling cheerily.

"This was fun!"

The boy blinked at the pirate captain for a few moments in silence, not quite sure if he could agree. "But we went through all of that… And I was forced to betray you guys! Because of me you got hurt…"

"Now that you mention that," Chopper spoke up, "I need to tend to your wounds. Let's head back to the ship."

…

Leo followed the pirates back to their ship, his face looking at the ground the whole time as he trudged along. Most of the others were smiling and laughing like it was some grand party. He didn't understand how they could act this way; they had just killed someone. Did they often kill people this easily? He started to feel uneasy and nervous walking with them. They were pirates after all, had he not even thought about that?

Suddenly, Zoro was beside him, placing his hand upon Leo's shoulder. He jumped a little in shock moving slightly away from the swordsman. He looked up at his face and saw the serious stare it held.

"I can tell what your thinking. But you're wrong."

"What?" Leo squeaked out in disbelief.

How could this person know what's going on in his head?

"Luffy doesn't just kill anyone he wants to without a second thought. The only reason he killed that cat was because it messed with his friends. It made our lives harder by turning us into cats, and also forced you to betray us. There was reason behind Luffy's actions, and for that reason he can move on without much regret."

Leo nodded his head at this, his body relaxing from the tense stance it had just been holding. It made sense to him. Luffy and his crew weren't the normal pirate that you would find sailing the oceans. They were much kinder and just. And Leo was their friend. There was no way that he would be hurt by this crew.

"I… I understand Zoro. Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem." He said as he slipped back behind the rest of the group to walk online silently.

…

"You're not coming with us?!" Luffy exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, I'm just not fit for the sea or being a pirate," Leo explained.

The captain hunched over in disappointment. "But I was looking forward to having a new crew mate…"

"What about going home?" Usopp asked.

"I don't want to trouble you, so I'll just stay here. It seems to be a nice place, and there isn't really anything on the other island that I have to return to."

"Finnnnne," Luffy grumbled unhappily, "If that's what you wanna do…"

Leo smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you for the help."

Luffy laughed, "Thanks to you too!"

The straw hat crew climbed back onto the Going Merry and prepared to set sail. As soon as it was ready, they set off, sailing away from the shore of the small island. Luffy and Zoro walked to the back of the ship to wave their final goodbyes to Leo.

"Hey, make sure you keep a look out for me, because I'm going to be king of the pirates soon enough!"

"Alright, I'll do that!" Leo yelled back.

As the small ship faded from his view and the voices of the Straw Hat pirates could no longer be heard, he turned away and smiled to himself. Luffy would make a fine king of the pirates.

 **Note: I have finished it! Finally! I am way too lazy... Sorry... Thank you so much for reading this story! If you've left a review, followed, or favorited this story, thanks! If you haven't reviewed it, I would really appreciate if you could just let me know your overall thoughts on the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **-Luffy Cat**


End file.
